Career Day
by NovaCaine9923
Summary: During a presentation, Manny has an incident with some turtles. Loosely based off of a 4chan story (try searching, "4chan story: turtles" if you want to know the original tale of woe).


Career day

A Monster High Fanfiction by Nova Caine

 **Summary: During a presentation, Manny has an incident with some turtles. Loosely based off of a 4chan story (try searching, "4chan story: turtles" if you want to know the original tale of woe).**

It was a normal day at Monster High. Or, at least, it started out as one. Now, all the students were in the auditorium for a "special" presentation. Bloodgood had dubbed this day, "Career Day", and had been preparing for this day for the past week. The day was devoted to students who had signed up to research and design presentations regarding careers they found interesting. However, as Bloodgood looked over the sea of bored students in the audience, she wondered if it was best to never do Career day again.

Heath tipped his head back and let out a fake snore as Jackson rattled on about the scientific method. Gil, however, responded to Heath's annoyance and popped him in the back of the head.

"Stop that!" Gil hissed. "He's your cousin."

"Whatever," Heath shrugged. "This is still boring."

Uninterested claps rang out from the audience as Jackson grabbed his poster and shuffled awkwardly offstage. Bloodgood, letting out a sigh, shuffled through her papers and went to the podium.

"Thank you for enlightening us, Jackson. Up, next, we have Manny Taur, presenting reptile research."

Heath's head lifted off the back of the seat in alarm. "Wait, what?! Manny signed up for this!?"

All the students stared in awe as Manny walked on stage, carrying something rectangular covered in a white sheet. Somewhat nervously, Manny placed the object on the table, not realizing right away that part of it was not really on the table. After scanning his eyes around the auditorium, Manny pulled off the white sheet, revealing a tank full of nothing but tiny turtles.

After an uncomfortable silence, Manny began. "These turtles are…"

Before he could finish, the tank suddenly fell on the floor, crashing and spilling turtles everywhere. Manny screamed and began panicking.

"No, no, NO! OH GOD NOOO!" He collapsed on the ground, sobbing loudly and babbling incoherently. Silence once again filled the auditorium; everyone could do nothing but stare.

After a few moments, Bloodgood weeded her way through the seats and tapped Heath's shoulder.

"Heath," she whispered frantically. "Help me calm down Manny and take him to the office,"

"Why me?" Heath asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're his friend. Now, come along."

Heath simply shrugged his shoulders, standing up and following Bloodgood. Before the two could leave, Lagoona stood up, taking Gil's arm.

"We'll help, too!" Lagoona offered. "Those poor little turtles are so scared," she pouted and looked the turtles, who were slowly advancing towards the edge of the stage.

Bloodgood nodded. "Well, all right, then. Just be careful."

Walking up the steps towards the stage, Heath approached Manny and helped him up, which wasn't easy. Manny was still sobbing, the fur on his face soaked with tears.

"Come on, man," Heath said quietly as he ushered his friend offstage. "Why is this a problem?"

Manny couldn't even get the words out without crying like there was a death in his family. "T-those turtles aren't even mine! They're my mom's! I…I stole them!" Hearing this, Bloodgood approached and patted Manny's shoulder.

"You couldn't have asked your mother?" Bloodgood inquired. Manny shook his head.

"I—well, I did ask! But, she said no. S-so I took them."

Bloodgood nodded and handed Manny a tissue from her pocket. "Now, don't cry. We'll call your mother and explain everything."

At that moment, Lagoona and Gil appeared with Lagoona's purse full of the tiny turtles.

"Got 'em all!" Lagoona announced cheerfully.

"All right good." Bloodgood moved away from her student's. "I have to keep this thing going. Can you three take Manny to the office?"

Gil nodded. "Yes, of course."

Soon, the four teenagers were walking down the hallway to the office, with Manny still crying. After a minute, he calmed.

"C-can I see the turtles?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

"Yes, of course, mate," Lagoona handed her purse to Manny, who peered in at the little turtles. Upon seeing them, he broke down into tears yet again.

"Oh, come on!" Heath groaned. "They're just turtles!"

Suddenly, everyone became aware that Manny hadn't been looking where he was going. He tripped and fell down a small set of stairs, hitting his head and dropping the purse of turtles. The little turtles scattered everywhere yet again.

"Manny, Manny!" Gil rushed over and tried to help the minotaur up, but couldn't. Heath rushed around, picking up the turtles and stacking them into a little pyramid while Lagoona looked on in utter shock.

And that was the scene that Bloodgood found the moment she stepped into the hallway.

"Is he going to be okay?" Heath asked, concerned.

Bloodgood nodded. "Yes. His mother picked him up along with the turtles."

"Oh, that's good." Lagoona sighed with relief. "Poor little turtle bros."

"Yeah," Gil agreed, then he turned to Heath. "There's one thing I gotta know, though."

"What's that?" Heath raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you help the turtles instead of Manny?"

"Yes," Bloodgood looked at Heath, confused. "Why did you?"

Heath was quiet for a few moments before finally answering.

"I don't know. I don't know, really."

 **Thanks so much for reading! I loved writing this, it was so fun! Poor Manny, though. :(**

 **Be sure to review and favorite if you enjoyed this! Until next time, fellow monsters!**


End file.
